


Hide and Eat

by SheuOgama



Category: D.Gray-man, Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheuOgama/pseuds/SheuOgama
Summary: Hiding from The Black Order and The Noahs, he wasn't expecting to be hiding from more people. Not only he was hiding from his old friends and foes, now he has to live and hide in the world of Ghouls! [Noah!Allen]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my crossover fanfiction Hide and Eat! As you saw it's about Tokyo Ghoul and D. Gray Man. This is the prologue and first chapter so please tell me what you think about it. Reviews help as they tell me if I should continue or not. I hope you enjoy the prologue. Everyone who reviews thank you! ^.^

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul nor D. Gray Man. All ownership of the mangas go to their respected authors. :D

Prologue: Start

Using The Ark wasn't exactly in the plan. Hiding from everyone including The Noahs wasn't in the plan either. Well, actually nothing was in the plan. Usually right about now Allen would be exorcising Akumas.. But no, and it's all thanks to Neah.

Sitting on the sofa in the musician's room, he thought of an opportunity... Another plan. Holding the right side of his head, he thought. The stress was completely consuming. No teenager should go through this... But here we are. Allen Walker, former exorcist, is now becoming the enemy he fought, a Noah.

He thought... And thought. It must've been a few days. All this thinking and he was back in square one. Laying his body down, he needed to rest his eyes. Closing them, his head comfortably rested on the sofa pillow.

All these thoughts bottled up into his head. He couldn't close his eyes without the Noah memories flooding into his mind. It might as well drove him insane. Sitting up, he threw the pillow his head was leaning on. "Gahh! Damn you! I need a break!" Gritting his teeth, he couldn't stop shaking. Holding his head, his eyes widened as the memories wouldn't stop. "G..Ghh"

Holding his arm, he could feel the pain of his innocence trying to fight the inner Noah. The pain coming from both sides... It was a war. A war in his body. He hated it. He just wanted to get away from all the pain.. All the grief.. All this insanity.

He looked at the mirror. Somehow, Neah was acting strange. Ever since Allen saw his full appearance in the reflection, he wouldn't stop worrying. Getting up, he slowly walked towards the mirror. Trying to ignore the pain, he couldn't help but groan a bit. Even moving was such a pain.

"...Allen..." Neah pointed to his left... Which was the door. Turning around and walking, his image disappeared.

Allen sighed. Walking to the door in pure curiosity, he turned the knob. For some reason, the other side wasn't The Ark's same old looking city but a path.. a road. It was eerie and dark. Strangely similar a road that he would walk upon.

Taking a step forward into the random door, thoughts started floating into his head. "Allen... Don't stop.. Keep walking." The words of Mana repeated in his head. Therefore, he walked.

"Keep walking Allen.. Keep walking." and so he did.

Now on a dark and eerie path, all he did was keep walking.. and so he did. The road beyond him was so calm and peaceful that it'd seem it was the right place to be in... Or as he thought.

As usual, roads or paths either end or become blocked. It wasn't surprising for Allen since he's been stuck on a road ever since he's been affiliated with The Fourteenth.

A door was in front of him. Somehow, all this peaceful walking has not only calmed himself down but his memories and innocence as well. "Thanks Neah." He sighed again. All he had to do now was open the door.

Opening it, it was no surprise that on the other side was nothing... Just nothing. But that didn't stop him. After all, he had to keep walking.

Taking a deep breath, he grew confidence and walked right into the door... The door of another world.

It wasn't long until he reached the other side. It's just... After what he saw, he probably wished it was longer.

Widening his eyes, his body froze. What was just in front of him was a disaster.. a mess. Skyscrapers and buildings all over the place. He didn't know what they were so it was no surprise he started moving his head in confusion. The loud noises of masses of people and vehicles didn't help either. Holding his head, he could feel the pain of his memories rising again. This time though, it was worse than last time. Screaming, he fell down onto his knees. He couldn't bear the feeling of innocence.. Let alone Dark Matter. This time though, he's not able to save himself this time. He needed help.. And this was the opportunity. Falling on the floor, the pain was so severe that he had collapsed. Blood pouring, tears following. Allen had fainted.

"Is he one of us? His eye... And that mark of his." An unknown girl spoke.

"That marking is strange... Very strange." A man said. His voice was pretty rusty and old.

"For now, we cannot let a wanderer just lay around in the streets like this. Let's take him back with us. Then we can see what we can do from there." The same man from before said.

"Yes." She nodded. The girl didn't really want to follow his plan but, that's her boss.

"Let's go back.."

"..To Anteiku"

For whoever read this prologue then I thank you! I'm so happy that I made this and I hope you are too. Please review as I want to see your thoughts on this. I want to know if I should continue or not by all of your guys' support. ^.^

Thank you so very much for reading this prologue. If I do decide to update this then I am really excited. I hope you all enjoyed and hope I get to see you in the next one! :D ^.^!


	2. I'll Take You

"There will be a hero. This hero shall save us all and put an end to this miserable war. He will come to us someday and will stop this madness that has craved upon us." A dark but holy voice had lighten up the room which would seem to be a man's.

"What is the hero's name, Mr.?" A young innocent boy said.

The man shrugged. "I am uncertain. But he will stop this war for sure... And he shall be here." A red eye shined throughout the room... No.. A Kakugan.

The smell of fresh hot coffee roamed in the air. The smell flew by hallways to rooms. Soon the whole building was covered in the delicious smell. Now it just had to wake someone up.. and that someone was Allen.

Sitting up, he stretched. Yawning, he looked over at the table. A cute brown wrapped bag wrapped perfectly sat on the edge. Out of pure curiosity, he picked the wrapped bag up. The bag sitting on his lap, he noticed a note taped on it. "Huh? What's this?" Taking the note, he read it.

"Enjoy."

Tilting his head, he just had to open it now. Slowly unwrapping, a new smell absorbed the smell of fresh coffee in the air. It was now the smell of gross and thick.. guts.

Eyes widening, he dropped the bag as he ran right to the mini trash-can next to the door, puking. "W-What the hell?!" His head slowly looked at the bag once more. He didn't want to but.. Was it really?

"...Human." The words of Neah reverted Allen back to the trash-can.

"Not eating?" A girl leaned on the doorway. Arms crossed, her eyes looked at the other direction.

Allen gasped. Slowly turning to her, his eye activated. Holding it, his body moved back to the wall.

"What the fuck?! Don't activate your Kakugan here." She walked fast to the bed, taking the bag and throwing it at Allen's face before he could react. "Eat."

He threw it. Guts on his face, he screamed. "S-Stop! What are you doing?!" Waving his hands, he was confused and outright scared.

"Are you a fucking Ghoul or not?" Sitting on the bed, she sighed. "What the hell are you then? You got a Kakugan."

"Kakugan?" Eyes widening. He flinched as he could feel his eye.

"Your eye. And surely a Ghoul wouldn't decline meat." The girl was now just as confused as he was.

"It's a cursed eye.. and I'm not sure what you mean by Ghoul." Scratching the top of his head, the atmosphere was awkward.

"Cursed eye..? Wait..." She got up, about to walk out. "I'll be right back... Oh and it's Touka." She said as she waved.

"A- Allen.." He sighed as she didn't get to hear his last name.

"The boy's awake." Touka was in the same position as when she met Allen.

The old man nodded. "Let's go meet him then, shall we?" He smiled. Walking past Touka, she followed.

The smell of the meat was now in the trash. All Allen has to do now is wait and hope Touka returns. Looking for answers is the best idea for now. To his room to another world was devastating. And don't even mention the newly unknown buildings upon him!

"Have you ever been here before, Neah? Are there even Akuma here?" Sitting on the bed, Allen thought to Neah.

"No and I don't think so. The Earl usually doesn't pick on these other dimensions. Although for Road... I have to ask her." Neah giggled.

Sighing, he looked at the time. "10:00 AM"

"This technology is much different than where we're at. I guess it explains the buildings outside." Allen giggled with Neah.

Suddenly, the door was open. Two figures stood next to each other. One was Touka and the other was the old man from before.

"Greetings. I don't think we've introduced. My name is Yoshimura. I'm guessing you and Touka have already met." He smiled. Putting coffee on the table, Allen happily took it.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"My pleasure." His smile grew.

"Well...?" Touka interrupted.

"Ahem.. I apologize. We must progress. What is your name?" He bowed.

"Ah! It's Allen Walker." Putting the coffee on the table, he gasped as his eye activated once more.

"Hm? Why is your Kakugan activated? Are you that hungry?" The old man slightly tilted his head.

"N-No. And as I said before, I don't know what a Kakugan is." Trying to hold his eye, the glassy monocle in his way.

"This kid makes no sense. Yoshimura, are you sure this thing is a Ghoul?" Touka walked up to Allen, looking at him up and down.

"I-I can explain! I'm not sure what a Ghoul really is but I can explain." Waving his hands, he shook his head.

"Well out of it then." She grew un-patient.

"Please Touka." The old man's voice was calm.

"Well.. I guess I can start with that I am an Exorcist." He said confidently. Although he thinks himself as one, The Black Order deems him as a traitor and as well as a Noah. In the back of Allen's mind, he couldn't stop the insane laughter that was his voice. It was contagious and controlling. Sometimes Allen would laugh with it.

"Exorcist?" The man was intrigued. Usually Exorcists would call the CCG or become crazy but that wasn't the case. For Allen though, he was just a confused boy with sinister secrets.

"You sound like a wannabee CCG member." Touka harshly said.

"CCG? Sorry I'm not familiar." Allen laughed with a smile. "Anyway.. I hunt demons known as Akuma. Along with Akumas is The Earl. As an Exorcist, I exorcise those contained in Dark Matter." He confidently said. It surely wasn't that accurate anymore though. Now, he is slowly joining with The Earl. He doesn't believe that but fate cannot be changed so easily. Soon, it will be to late.

"Interesting. I'm guessing you're not from here?" Yoshimura said.

Allen shook his head. "No, I'm from London. I'm guessing I'm in Japan because of the language." He smiled.

"Correct. I'm guessing you learned Japanese since you can understand us fairly well?" He said.

"Yes. I learned it from one of my... friends." Looking at Touka, she seemed to be just like him... Kanda.

"Wow..." Touka just stared at him.

"So.. What are these Ghouls and Kakugan you're talking about?" Allen tilted his head in confusion.

"Ghouls are beings who eat the flesh of humans." Touka said. She wanted to get that over with.

"Wait... You thought I was a Ghoul?" Opening his mouth, he couldn't believe such things existed.

"I apologize if this is startling. Maybe in your village you think Ghouls as Akuma but here.. they're different." Yoshimura said.

He shook his head. "Akuma only kill hu- us. They don't eat. They're machines for The Earl." Standing up, he put his hand to his heart. "Although.. I save both souls for humans and Akuma. I am Allen Walker. An Exorcist.. Nothing more." Confidence blew Touka and Yoshimura away. His voice.. His posture. He sounded like an angel.. A hero.

Yoshimura clapped. "That was beautiful. I don't quite understand though. Who is this Earl you keep speaking of?"

"He's the maker of The Akumas. Right now, he's trying to kill all of humanity and re-create the Three Days of Darkness." Allen sounded like a true soldier.

"Alright. I understand. You sound really confident in this, Allen-" His eyes widened, it'd appear Allen was now struggling.

"Sorry, my eye is a bit bothering. I try to control it if it's on for a long period of time. It wants something." He said. It'd sound like it had a mind of it's own.

"Maybe we should leave. It'd seem you need more rest. Let's take our leave Touka." Yoshimura said as he took his leave.

"Thank God I'm starving." Touka followed from behind.

"Take care Allen. Get some rest, tomorrow will be a busy day." He winked as his shadow was no more.

"You too." Allen said. Once the door closed itself, his body rested on the warm comfortable bed.

"Neah how did we even get into this mess.." He sighed.

"The White Ark was always a strange place. It was probably always there and we just haven't stumbled onto it until now. It is interesting though... I wonder if Joyd would enjoy this place." Neah said.

"I wonder if I would enjoy this place." Getting out of the bed, he walked to the window. Opening it, he took his time to leap out. Landing on the pavement, he noticed the busy streets of Japan.

"I guess I should explore and get used to the new buildings." He said as he started walking.

Walking block to block, he observed the area in such glee. He has never seen such newly built buildings before. Even the people were newly built. New clothing that he would never dare to see a person wear. It made him feel out of style. Looking down, he felt his brown trench coat.

"Watch where you're going." A man said.

"Oh my b-" Looking at the man, his eye activated. Widening his right eye, a tally built man walked past him.

Next to him was a creepy old man. His back was arched badly as well. Both looked hostile like they were watching his every move.

The man noticed Allen's activated eye. Thinking as if he was a ghoul, he activated his Quinque.

"W-What the?!" He was confused. Backing up, he suddenly fell.

"Another catch! This must be my lucky day!" The old man laughed manically. Activating his Quinque as well.

Allen was surrounded.


	3. Crown Clown Gesture

"I told you today would bring good fortune! Just what wonders would do with an another new Quinque" Widening one of his eyes, he manically smirked.

"W-Wait! It's not what it looks like!" Backing up, the ghoul investigators would just step forward. They were about to strike.

"No. He's mine." Running with no warning, he was the first.

"W-!" Everything stopped. Nobody moved.

A white glowing claw which seems to have a finger-less palm appeared on Allen's body. Along with the newly appearance was an all white cloak that shined throughout the sky. A normal human would assume it was an angel but, it was Crown Clown.

The investigators stopped. The old one looking at Allen, he pondered. "Hmm... Interesting."

"Sir, I don't see any familiarity." The strongly built man backed up. Putting his weapon down, they conversed.

Allen got up from protecting himself. It was so fast so he didn't have anytime to react. Making Crown Clown appear was the only solution as of this moment. Or so he thought.

"...A marking... White hair... A Kakugan... And.. something." The built man said.

"If he IS a ghoul I sure would love to take that amazing Kagune for myself." He said disappointingly.

Suddenly, one of the men pulled up a badge. Looking in Allen's eyes, he looked in such a serious manner. "You will be taking in under interrogation for suspicion of being a Ghoul."

Tensing up, he thought. "Neah is it safe to run?"

"I'm not really sure. They don't seem like they're going to kill you... At this moment." Neah said. Sadly though, it didn't really help.

Sighing, he looked back at the tally built man with serious and hostile eyes. "I don't really trust you."

"Well.. We'll of course let you go if you're not a ghoul but if you are..." The old man pointed to his now closed brief-case. Just by looking at him you could tell that he wasn't joking around. None of them were.

"We will have to exterminate. That is our duty for the CCG." The man said.

"Well I don't really know much about Ghouls as of now-" Allen's eyes wouldn't inactivate. In fact it got worse. Holding on, he clenched his teeth. "Gh.."

"His Kakugan is acting up? Wait no..." The old man looked closer. Just now noticing the mark, he backed up. "Take him with us. Something is different about him."

"Yes sir." All of a sudden, the tall man picked Allen up.

"Wait where are you taking me?!" Widening eyes, he finally noticed.

"If you want more answers you will come with us. Either that or you will be killed." The tall man said. The old man just laughed... As well as Neah.

Allen would've never believe to have walked into those newly unfamiliar buildings. In fact he probably would've stayed away from them. But nonetheless it's pretty nice.

"Stand on this." One of the men said.

Allen looked at it. At first glance it'd look like a door that had no walls stuck between. But in another glance it wasn't. It had all this technology and had a metal substance to it.

Stepping onto the scale, he was curious on what would happen. Soon, he stepped off as nothing happened.

"That doesn't explain his Kakugan..." The old man pondered once more. Walking once more, he took lead. "Follow."

The tall man stayed behind Allen. It'd feel like he was being watched 24/7.

They passed room to room. It'd seem like a maze. A place that Allen would totally get lost in. Finally after passing a few more and as well halls, they entered an elevator.

"This is nothing like The Black Order. Everything is so new and out of order... Even the elevators are new." He said to himself.

"Mightra would love this." Neah thought to himself as well.

The elevator opened. When stepping out, the newly building was now dark and damp. Full of doors, most seemed to be locked. "Ghouls who are being shipped." He said nothing more.

Shivering, they stopped at a door. The old man opening it, they were greeted.

Two men who worked the room had shook hands with the investigators. One wearing a mask, the other wearing glasses.

"Which ghoul ye interrogating now Sir?" One of them spoke.

"Don't really know if he's a ghoul or not. Would you send one of the superiors?" The tall man said.

"On my way." The man with the glasses bowed as he left.

"Follow." The man with the mask started walking. Following, they were taking to a room. Two chairs with a desk in between and a light above. Even the desk and lights were modern.

"Sit." The old man pulled a chair. Sitting down, he gestured Allen to sit as well.

Gulping, he slowly sat down in front of him.

The old man just had an eerie smirk to him. In fact he'd just look at him.

"So... Shall I ask your name?" The man's voice sounded like a spider crawling up your shoulder. Tilting his head, his palm rested against it.

Gulping once more, he was stiff. "A-Allen Walk..Walker."

"Hmmm... Nice name. So let us get started. Who are you, really? I must know." His smirk got bigger. He sure knew how to make one uncomfortable.

"Uh well it's a long story. You see I'm an Exorcist and I hunt beings known as Akuma." Raising his left hand, it was different from his whole body. It even had a green shard in the arm.

The tall man widened his eyes for a second. The old man just got even more intrigued.

"Amon! We might've just found the jack pot!" Spinning around in his chair, he cheered.

"May I ask you a question before we proceed?" The tall man said which appeared to be named Amon.

"Huh?" Allen looked to him.

"I apologize for asking but what is that marking?" Putting his hand to his chin, he thought.

"Oh! It's actually a curse I got from someone." Laughing, he put his hand behind his head to scratch.

That reaction made the old man stop. Looking back at the kid, he just stared.

After a bit of silence, the door open.

"I apologize but it seems we found something?" An another tall man walked in, although his eyes were covered.

"Ah Sir Kouitsu." One of the men bowed.

"So it seems we have a new ghoul of some sort?" The man who just walked in asked.

The old man shook his head. "He's definitely human."

Suddenly the room was in shock, except for Allen.

"Wait but what about his Kakugan?" Amon questioned.

"It has to be something else because...

Only humans are susceptible to curses."


	4. Ready and Go

"I apologize for all the tests we had to study upon you so we thought you would enjoy this nice choice of food." One of the scientists laughed. "I just wasn't expecting he would eat so much.." He said in the back of his mind, bits of sweat appearing on his face.

"Thank you! You even managed to gather my favorite food... Mitarashi Dango!" Allen said with his mouth full. The food here was much different then the ones from London. It was nice to eat food from more diverse cultures. Especially when it's the same culture that made his favorite Mitarashi Dango.

Some of the scientists laughed while some were just looking at him in shock.

"No doubt he is human but... How is he eating so much?!" One of the CCG members that were assigned to him asked.

"Well Dr. Chigyou is still researching. The closest lead that we have right now is his left arm and that curse of his." A scientist with a clipboard said, writing down every move Allen had made.

Leaning back on his chair, Dr. Chigyou took a deep sigh. Stress flowing throughout him, he wiped his forehead.

The door opened. A new scientist had walked in.

"Sir! I have news-" He said after closing the door.

"Don't need. I'm pretty sure he's able to eat food normally." The Dr. smiled.

"Yes but... He eats so much. I don't even think saying that will give you an idea though." He froze a bit.

"I need to study him more. Although there is one thing strange about him that I have found." Pointing at the screen, there was a panel of blood cells.

"Huh?" The scientist looked closely. Widening his eyes, he noticed something.

"Yes strange. I've never seen this in a human before. Do you think it has to do something with his curse or hand?" He got right to his notepad.

Dr. Chigyou nodded. "For now I'm going to research more on it. Since it's out of suspicion I do not want anyone to leave his sight." His eyes closed. Looking forward, he studied.

"Yes sir." Putting the board near his chest, he opened the door, walking outside.

Leaning once more on his chair, he relaxed his head. "...Allen Walker. What exactly are you?" He smiled a bit. He sure was interested in him. But... If only he knew that he was craving for something on the inside... Something that nobody would expect.

Suddenly, a blood cell passed through the screen. The color was black. If you blinked you wouldn't be able to see it.

This one special cell just had to be... The Noah Gene.

"Now that was some good food! I sure have been missing." Allen laughed. Walking to his newly clean room, he was a bit confused. It had felt like he was always being watched. At least he is used to it. He's always been watched. To a little kid to joining The Black Order. It would be nice to have a break time from time though.

"In here." One of the CCG members that was assigned to Allen opened a door.

Once the door was opened, it'd reveal a room with white walls, a perfectly clean bed, and a mirror.

"Make yourself at home. Just know we will be getting you again for a few more tests." He bowed. "My apologies if we seem to be a pain. Please we don't mean to be."

Shaking his hands and head intensely, he smiled. "No no it's alright. I take this as kindness. Thank you." He bowed back.

"You don't need to be so formal. Just relax and I'll see you later." Waving, he slowly closed the door.

Allen nodded. "Yeah. See you too."

The door closed. The lights automatically turning on, he walked on his bed.

The atmosphere had immediately changed.

Sitting on the bed, one leg was up as he held it, the other one relaxing. "Tch..." His facial expression was different.

He wasn't smiling. His eyes looking down, a glint of yellow had flashed for a moment.

"There's cameras, Allen." Neah's voice had appeared.

"Sorry. It just reminds me so much of The Black Order. I just can't get the thought out of my head.." Standing up, he put his two fingers on his forehead.

"Let's make this quick. I doubt we would be able to go back to our world though." The Noah inside Allen's head had sounded like he was in a hurry.

He nodded once more. Soon, The Ark had appeared. Stepping inside, he was greeted in familiarity, The Ark's entrance disappearing once he had stepped inside.

"At least The Ark didn't go anywhere." He smiled.

Looking at the mirror in The Musician's room, he smiled at him. Neah smiling back, they were ready.

Closing his eyes, he visioned a forest he was in when hiding from The Black Order. Only thing was...

It didn't appear.

Opening his eyes, they widened.

"It didn't work." Tilting his head, his body turned to the mirror

Neah was shown shrugging. "I'm guessing we need something from the world we're in first? Or..."

"We're stuck." Looking down, his hands turned into fists.

"This... will be fun." Allen, Neah, and their Noah both spoke at the same time. It had sounded corrupt.. creepy.. dangerous. Although, even if it did, they all felt excited.

All three suddenly started laughing. Allen fell on the couch, he couldn't stop. Holding his chest, his body turned on it's stomach. Wiping a tear, he tried talking.

"Neah I can't stop! Just something about this... I just can't." He tried speaking while laughing at the same time. It was pretty contagious.

"Me.. either." Wiping a tear as well, he smiled at Allen.

Both of them smiled at each other. They felt pretty good inside.. They were truly excited about the future.

"Well let's head back then, shall we?" After calming down, he stood up. Putting his two fingers against his forehead once more, he thought of Anteiku.

"We shall indeed." Neah nodded.

This time, it worked. A door appeared. Opening it, it'd reveal the room they were once in before they had been captured.

"Well let us go." Stepping inside, they were transported back to Anteiku.

"Can't believe he just.. disappeared on us! Why would he even do that? It's fucking dangerous out there!" Touka was pissed. Sitting down on the couch, she stressfully put her hand against her forehead.

"Calm down Touka. It can't be that bad..." A boy with black hair tried calming her down. He was smiling innocently.

"Calm down? Calm down?! He left through the fucking window!" She was about to break something... A glass maybe?

"He will be back soon. Maybe he just left for a stroll?" He kept smiling like if nothing was wrong.

"For fuck's sake it's almost night ti-" The door to the entrance opened.

"Sorry I got lost." He laughed innocently, scratching the back of his head.

Suddenly, he was kicked in the stomach. "About time!"

"Touka!" Running over to them, he bent to his knees.

"I'm so sorry!" Glancing at Touka, he looked at her if she was in the wrong.

"Tch.. Just make sure you don't get lost again. I'm always having to put up with your asses and it's not fun." She walked upstairs to her room.

"Don't worry about it." Coughing, it was almost if he was about to cough blood.

"You're hurt. Here." Getting up, he held out his hand. "It's Kaneki."

"Allen Walker." He accepted, getting up.

"Oh um... Sorry it's just surprising a bit that you're not from here." He laughed awkwardly.

"Ah you don't have to worry about it again, I actually travel all around the world." Making his way to a seat, he figured a conversation wouldn't hurt.

"But it must be hard for you to understand Touka.. But either way she would take a big punch." Laughing again, it'd only seem it got more awkward.

"I think she's fairly nice." He said. "Nicer than Kanda for sure."

"...Oh." He looked down.

"So um... Sorry to ask you this but I'm kind of new here." Allen scratched his cheek.

"Oh same here." He sat in front of him.

"Are you these...- Almost immediately his eye activated. Sharp pain flowing inside, his head and eye reacted. "Ghh.."

"Oh um are you okay?" He helped him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Suddenly feeling something, his eyes widened.

"Here." Wrapping his arm against Kaneki's shoulder, they walked to his room.

"You should be fine now." Allen was now on the bed. Against his back, he was breathing heavily.

"So um I apologize for asking but.. Is that a Kakugan?" The boy named Kaneki tilted his head.

Slowly shaking his head, Allen held it. "N-No.. it's a curse."

Looking down, he felt ashamed. "Oh um.. Sorry."

"It's fine.." Trying to smile, the pain was holding him back.

"I should leave you and let you rest.. I will try and find some medicine in the mean time." He bowed. Walking to the door, he opened it.

"Thank you." Allen smiled.

"Oh uh don't mention it." The door closed.

If only he realized the deep gray skin, carved bloody stigmata, and yellow eyes.

"..Heh."

"Millenie I found him!" Road said happily. Jumping up and down in excitement, she couldn't wait to go see him.

"Ah Road! I cannot wait to go and get my precious Fourteenth then. May you tell me where exactly he is." The Earl was more than excited.. He was thrilled.

"Um there is a problem though.. He's in another world." Road smirked.

Widening his eyes, it couldn't be. "It can't be... Is he really there?"

She nodded.

"Well my Fourteenth.. I guess you truly have no where to run now! This time, you will be mine." Pulling down his glasses, he couldn't wait to retrieve the boy. Now that they know where he is, they are prepared.

"Let us tell the others..." He said with the most intrigued smirk.

"Oh Allen I can't wait to see you!" She almost screamed in joy.

Now... It truly begins.


	5. Welcome to Anteiku

"Where do you think he went?" One of the scientists asked.

"I don't know but judging from the camera film, it's safe to assume that he.. disappeared?" One of the CCG members said. He seemed pretty surprised.

"Yeah but if you look closer... It seems that he walked into a portal?" One pointed to the screen. When they looked closely, they saw a portal or some kind of teleportation device.

"...Some technology he's got." One smirked.

"I really want it. It would be so good for our studies!" Dr. Chigyou smiled happily.

"You bet. But now we have someone on the run." A serious CCG member said.

Dr. Chigyou sighed. Looking at the computer, he switched to another link. "As you see here, Allen is pretty unstable. Something isn't quite right... Letting him go so easily wasn't a good idea."

Some nodded while some others growled.

"What are we supposed to do then? We can't this guy run around! Especially with this crazy eye and arm." Straightening himself out, he walked to the door. "I'll be talking to a higher up about this."

Dr. Chigyou nodded. "That will be alright by me. I'll stay here and find about more about him."

The other CCG member followed to the door, while the scientist with Dr. Chigyou walked to the side respectfully.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" The same scientist asked.

"We have no other choice but to find him... We're not quite done here and besides, I rather like him." Smiling, the doctor was interested.

"Yes sir!" The co scientist nodded.

Walking downstairs, Allen felt much better. Smiling, he felt confident.

"Oh good morning, Allen." Kaneki waved at him. Smiling as well, he showed him to a seat.

"Thanks, and good morning to you as well." Sitting on the seat he was introduced to, a cup of coffee was right in front of him.

"I hope it's too your liking." Putting his finger to his cheek, he chuckled.

"Ah thanks again." He raise the glass to his lips, taking a sip. Placing the cup down, his eyes widened. "Not bad."

"I've been getting lessons from Mr. Yoshimura. He's a really good teacher." His smiling wasn't disappearing anytime soon.

"He sure sounds like one.. Definitely a better teacher than Master Cross." He said, lowering his voice on the second sentence.

"Huh?" Kaneki didn't catch that last part.

"Ah nothing! Just thinking to myself." Shaking his hands, Neah couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright then..." Kaneki said.

"Oh look who's here." Mr. Yoshimura said, warmfully welcoming him.

"Hello Mr. Yoshimura." Allen suddenly gasped. Feeling his left eye, it was activated.

"Allen your eye!" Kaneki widened his eyes.

"I-I'm fine.." Struggling, he hid his head under the table.

Mr. Yoshimura pondered. Realizing something, he backed a bit up. "May we talk for a second, Kaneki?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah.. sure."

Both walked to the corner of a shop.

"Do you know why his eye keeps activating?" Mr. Yoshimura questioned Kaneki.

Looking up, he thought of an answer why. "I don't really have a clue, sorry."

The old man turned him to Allen. Pointing, he slowly closed his eyes. "That eye... is a tracker."

Kaneki immediately widened his own eyes. Finally realizing himself, he was a bit speechless.

"That's the only explanation I have. Only thing is, the eye takes quite a while to notice you." Mr. Yoshimura got into detail.

"Do you think it might be because I'm a half.. ghoul?" He gulped.

"That probably is the most reasonable answer." The man nodded.

"Then.. What does it mean?" Kaneki got very stiff.

"It means we cannot let the CCG take their hands on him." Walking, he got Allen's attention.

"Ahh yes?" Looking up, he finished drinking his coffee.

"Say Allen... Would you like to join Anteiku?" The old man smiled.

"..An..teiku?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for Chapter 5 being a short one. I hope it is to your liking though!


	6. A Noah Welcoming

The room was silent.

"W-W- But what about the conversation we just had?" Kaneki said with a confused face.

"Well there's nothing to complain about. Besides, our dear friend Allen will just be in the backround." Yoshimura said with a smile.

Putting his hand behind his head, he chuckled. "Well seeing there's nowhere for me to go, I cannot refuse. Thanks."

"Even if it's just for a while." Neah reminded him in the back of his mind.

"That's great. Just know if you have anything, you're not alone." Smiling once more, the old man directed to the door that leads to upstairs.

"For starters, did you clean your room? We're about to open soon. It's best if you work upstairs for now." Mr. Yoshimura said.

"Ahh well I could help down here too since I work here now." Allen offered with a smile.

The atmosphere quite changed a bit. The first one to intrude was Kaneki "I-I don't think that's a good idea. What about you-"

"That would be nice but we have plenty of staff down here." Yoshimura pointed to the tables. "It's best if you stay upstairs.. for everyone."

It was a bit confusing. For the people? Does he mean..

"You might not know who the person truly is, Allen." He winked at him while Kaneki sighed.

"..Thanks?" Heading towards the door, he was about to go upstairs.

"You're welcome." Yoshimura leaned down to boy next to him. "Kaneki, make sure he doesn't do anything."

"Sure thing." Catching himself, he made sure to keep an eye on Allen Walker.

Soon, the door closed. Now, the shop was finally open.

It was dark, cold, musty, and scary. The place was a mess. Filled with dirty water and dark sneaky creatures, the area just had to be a cave.

"It appears that our Earl has finally come back to us." A familiar dark voice filled the area.

"Yesss.. He's finaallyy back." Another voice sang.

Filled with laughter, it was echoing throughout the dark scary cave.

"Let us go celebrate and welcome him.. Fellow Akuma." The laughter soon was slowly disappearing, soon to be nothing more but the sound of dripping water.

The wind blowing harshly, the area was limited. Multiple buildings throughout the area, the sight was a true beauty to see. Now if the view wasn't blocked by a portal from another freaking dimension.

Standing in a line, each person popped out from it. To a little purple-haired girl, to a tall mature man with a dark visible mole, they were a rather diverse bunch.

"Man... This looks so all over the place, I'm totally not used to this." The little purple-haired girl sighed.

"..Heh, better than looking at a stubborn exorcist such as Allen." A boy with white hair said.

"Wisely I don't even think Allen is considered as one anymore." She replied.

"Now now my dear children, let's not fright. Today is a day of celebration! Without my dear 14th we wouldn't of had such use for this dimension again. It is such a splendid day." The Earl gleefully said.

"You got it. But.. What are we supposed to do now?" One of the Noah's said.

"Well... We do got to catch our newly 14th but I won't complain seeing how much this place has changed first." Smiling, Just as he said, the Earl didn't complain one bit. Slowly transforming, he managed to get out of his suit.

"Let's go before we cause a scene, my fellow children." Chuckling, they were now exploring upon this newly found dimension.

Walking around among Tokyo, it was rather an ordinary day for the citizens. People were walking around doing their daily business, while others were just about to go to work. Truly, nothing much has changed. ..For some that is.

"Ahh Tyki! I can't believe how much has changed! It's so beautiful." Like usual, Road was bound to run off.

"Yeah but it's so different at the same time." Smirking, he'd wonder. "So different that neither am I used to this."

"Come on Tyki! First one to the nearest candy shop is the winner!" Giggling, she couldn't wait to try such foreign treats.

The Earl laughed. Standing next to his other fellow Noahs, he was unsure what to do first.

Not paying attention, Wisely had other ideas. Walking near a road, he pondered. "Hm.. What are these strange objects? I'm totally thinking of getting one. If of course, they do the work for me."

"..I want one too." Another Noah said.

Sighing, The Earl already knew what was on his mind. "We shall get one but it's already clear we have... allies."

"Allies? Does that mean...?" Some of the Noahs got excited. For once, it truly meant that they were not lost.

The Earl nod. Smiling, he was about ready to see what they have done while they were gone. "Let's go, my fellow Noahs."

As they left where they stood, some couldn't help but bump into other citizens. The street they were on was pretty busy.

"..Sorry."

In his room, Allen thought. He'd just finished cleaning the upstairs floor. All he could do now was wait for further direction. Leaning on his bed, he closed his eyes. Stress was building again. From going to another dimension, from him giving into his inner Noah instincts. Sadly, it's been one hell of a journey. Too bad Allen of course once again, in the front lines.

"Ugh my head hurts." Placing his hand on his forehead, he rubbed.

"At least you're not in a cell rotting for some food." Neah couldn't help but snicker.

"Shut up." He replied. Moving to the side, he curled up into a little ball position. All of these thoughts, bottling inside his head. The Noah memories weren't helping either. If for once he could just rip all of these feelings out, he would.

"Help me Neah.. Do something." He was about to scream, but containing himself.

"What am I supposed to do? Besides, I picked you." Neah said.

"Tch.." Holding his head, his body shook.

A few minutes passed, the pain just seemed to get worse. It was about to happen again and all he could do was bare it.

His skin flashed from pale white to deep grey multiple times, a stigmata appearing every so often from his forehead, some parts of his mind just couldn't wait for the transformation to complete. He'd dig into his head with his nails so roughly that blood sizzled out of it, enough for a few yells to release.

"G..Ghh!" Soon, all he could do was just hold in.

Not until long, the door shooted right open. A little girl with light brown short hair appeared, her eyes widening when seeing the transformation in mid process.

"!" Eyes frozen, she couldn't believe what was in front of her.

Allen, who was still in immense pain, tried his best to relax the innocent girl

Out of shock and fearfulness, she just immediately shut the door, her figure no longer there.

Soon, the only thing left in the room was a Noah who was in immense pain, and a curse eye that had been activated.

"..Sh..it."


	7. Allen's Peril

"See? You've just been seeing things." Touka looked at the boy sleeping on the bed. It'd appear he was in a dream; like he wasn't up for a couple of hours.

"B-But.. Touka.." She frowned.

"Hinami.. It's okay. Here, let's go back to your room. I'll make you something." Touka softly brushed her shoulder, giving a pat.

Hinami nodded in response in worry. She didn't understand how she could be seeing things, nor if she wasn't really seeing things then how would he be asleep so fast.

Soon, they both left the room. Now the only one left in the room was Allen and Neah.

Only thing was, he actually wasn't asleep. He was unconscious.

"I ammm baacckk!" A familiar happy but eerie voice sang. Swaying the doors open, he greeted the person in front of unexpectedly.

The people behind the voice were posing in a horizontal line, like they were in a band. They had cheeky smirks and grins on their faces. They were waiting for this moment.

"How in the hell di- ...Earl..." The once surprised man lowered his face, not expecting The Earl to show up once more.

"It's me! How truly grateful is to be here again. Have you forgotten the deal yet? I hope not." He playfully teased.

"No, sir. We have not forgotten it. I am just confused on why you have come back. Before you departed we specifically told you that we got everything under control." He said, brushing his hair back. He didn't seem like he was lying.

"Well I believe you but... We got a problem. One of my family members have suddenly.. escaped. So we're trying to find him. Strangely though, we've located him here. Don't know how but it truly is great to be back here." The Earl hugged himself. He smelled the air, definitely not taking a place like this for granted.

"Oh? Well do you need assistance? I'm sure we can make another deal if you are interested." The man grinned, tilting his head in a smug way.

"Hmm.. That sounds rather helpful. Depends on the deal though." Tyki spoke, walking next to The Earl.

"Heheh.. You don't have to worry. The deal is invalid for now. I will speak of it later when things have gotten... settled." He said.

"Lord, shall we take this to chance?" Tyki asked.

"He seems pretty confident in this. I will accept your assistance!" The Earl accepted. His grinned became more visible, lighting up the room.

Just then, a few Akumas would appear next to the Noahs, bowing in respect.

"We shall take our leave now. Here, take some of our fellow Akumas for a gift. Treat them with care. Farewell!" The Earl took off his top hat, bowing as he left the room; the Noahs following behind him.

A person stuck in a room with Akumas... Now that probably wouldn't go so well. Oh well.

Crown Clown... Crown Clown... CROWN CLOWN!

Allen woke up. It was the middle of night. Sweat falling down on the side of his forehead, he huffed. Sitting up, he looked down at his hands. They were white as not a single flash of grey was found. He was... Him.

Sighing in relief, he looked to the window that was swaying in the wind. Getting up, he headed to the window. "I... Need this. Do I?" Allen said.

"Only if you want to. I would stay near here... For some reason, I can sense something. Somethings close." Neah warned Allen.

"Thanks. I won't be too far then. Let's go." Opening the window, he raced out.

Hitting the floor, he ran for it. Running block after block, he managed to stop once he was welcomed with two side walks. Deciding to pick one, he went right.

Running some more, he breathed harder until a full stop. Widening his eyes, he noticed something. People with briefcases.

The people looked at him. After realizing who he was, they chased after him. "H-Hey it's him! Hey you come back here.. We gotta bring you back!"

"Shit!" Allen took off. Sprinting off, he dashed building to building until stopping. He was in a dark alley. Deciding to take a break, he sat against the wall.

Of course it didn't last very long. A few seconds later his eye had activated. Getting back up, he looked around as he wasn't used to the new dimension; thinking Akumas were near.

"Huh? Akum-" He gasped. Just within the shadows he could spot something... someone.

A horrible image for Allen. He saw a person eating another person. Limb to limb scratched off, guts spilling out of the dead body. Bones broken. The head was caved in. Everything was a mess; and once Allen saw the look on the ghoul's face, all he could do was scream.

"GAAAHHHHH!" Allen screamed. Backing up, it alarmed the ghoul.

"Oh a Ghoul.. Here..." The ghoul offered Allen some meat.

He just screamed again in response. Shaking his head, tears bursted from his head.

That's when the people in briefcases found him.

The ghoul seeing them, he got up as he immediately took out his kagune, thrashing at them. "Go! I can handle them."

Allen was speechless. He couldn't say nor do anything. The only thing he thought was to run. And so that he did. Running for his life, he wish he could take it all back. What he just witnessed... What he just saw. It was disgraceful.. disgusting.. disturbing. It was... Delightful.

Allen shook his head as he ran. He ran and ran; until finally stopping.

"Hey... Seems like someone is running from something. Here, let me help." The stranger offered his hand. Smirking, he noticed he didn't have a mask, nor a full kakugan. It'd seem, like he wasn't even a ghoul.

"I...I...I'd rather not." Allen stood. Gritting his teeth, he couldn't trust anyone.

"Aw.. And I was hoping to make you a mask." He frowned.

"A.. Mask?" His eyes widened. It'd remind him of his Crown Clown mask.

"Yes. I can help you... Blend in." He looked back up, smiling.

"What's.. your name?" Allen said in concern.

"...Uta."


	8. A Masked Realization

Masks. There were a ton of them in the store. To crazy designs to just simple creativity, the possibilities were endless. Honestly, the first mask you see will probably glue you right into the madness.

And then there was Allen. Walking around, even he couldn't resist the designs that were just placed onto him. All of them were just so unique and beautiful to him. Of course there was also some masks that made him confused, but wouldn't everyone?

"Hmm.." Uta didn't pay much attention to Allen, just his face. He wanted to get the perfect mask for him, whether Allen wanted one or not. "Maybe we should make a mask that pops out your scar." Uta plainly said. For Allen though, he came to disagree.

"Oh no I'm fine thanks!" He said. After what has happened this entire night it was best for him to go back to Anteiku. He's been through so much lately and already he's back into "Madness-Land." And not only that but he already has a mask, two actually.

Uta suddenly got up close. Eye to eye, he was measuring his face. Of course Allen didn't like that. Scrunching up his face, he tried his best not to be rude. "Uh.. Are you, okay?" He kindly said. Thankfully, Uta retreated.

"Yes." He got up, tapping his chin.

"Well I guess I shall be going now. Thank you for the help!" He gulped. Waving his hands frantically, he got up.

Suddenly, Uta came back. Putting a piece of paper and pen in front of him, he gestured towards it. "Address please."

"Oh uhm.. Just send it to Anteiku! I'll be going now.. Thanks again for the help! Bye!" Allen was in a big hurry to get out of the shop, leaving Uta alone.

"Anteiku.. Hmm.." Uta said as the door finally closed.

Allen was in a panic. A huge one at that. He just barely kept his cool with Uta. Of course it gave him some time to settle down, but it wasn't enough. He couldn't get that picture out of his mind. It almost made him puke seeing a man eat human guts. Just a few minutes ago the human was probably thriving and going about their daily lives. It was a horrifying scene. And unfortunately Allen was there to witness it.

Making it back to Anteiku wasn't easy. For now on, not only he had to avoid dark paths and corners, but the CCG as well. Luckily for him, he managed to find his way back, without getting lost either. Getting lost is one of his true weaknesses, and not even a map could help either.

Entering Anteiku through the window, he managed to get inside without making any trips or falls. Moving to the bed, he was able to catch a break. Laying on top of it, he took none of it for granted. Resting his eyes and whole body, he tried every cost to get rid of the memories of just a few moments ago.

"Nea... Is there any power of you to erase these terrible thoughts that occur?" Allen sighed. Turning to his stomach, he pressed the pillow onto his face.

"Sadly not.. Maybe Wisely could do something about it, but I have my doubts. Of course, there is another way to get rid of them." Nea couldn't help but laugh. For him, the image he saw was nothing compared of what he went through.. right? Nope. Nea probably gagged as well.

"Another way..?" He shook his head. Thinking, he'd probably just tell him to embrace it or some edgy shit.

"Heh nah.. I meant bashing your own head into the wall and all-" Nea was interrupted.

"Shut up." Allen scoffed.

"Heh.." He silenced.

Finally with peace and quiet, Allen managed to fall asleep. Of course, he wouldn't be let go that easy. For the rest of the night, he had nightmares of what he just witnessed.

I can feel Allen! But noooo, Millennie has to fulfill his nostalgia. Let's go now! Now now now!" Road was clinging onto Tyki's arm. Of course, he wasn't happy. Considering there was a girl on his arm.

Sighing, he tried to take a smoke since Road was on him. "Road, patience."

"No no no! Hmph! If you guys are just gonna stay here and do whatever.. I should just go by myself!" Road said as she already thought up of a plan which made Tyki just look at her in confusion.

"Orders are orders, Road. You remember, right?" Tyki couldn't resist, taking another puff.

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't forget Millennie's orders?!" She pouted in defeat, going back to sit on the luxurious bed.

The room wasn't small. In fact, it was big. They managed to get a brand new noble mansion just right off of the coast of Tokyo. It was pretty easy to get too, considering how connected they were to the big shots.

Smiling, Road just couldn't stay still. "Hey Tyki.." She giggled, bonking him on the head.

"Hm?" Tyki was pretty relaxed now ever since she got off of his arm. Just before she did, she was using it as a swing!

"Do you think... They'll come to?" Her grin turned into a large smirk, going up to the window to look at the gorgeous view amongst them.

"Probably.. And if they do, we'll be waiting for them." He as well had a grin that turned into the same smirk she did, laughing in the shadows as they got ready to pick up their new brother.

Blood.. Guts.. Bones.. Flesh.. Flesh.. Flesh.. FLESH!

Allen's eyes shot open. Looking around, he slowly regained his senses to reality. "H..uh..?"

His eyes suddenly widened, backing up to a wall that was leaning on the side of his bed. Just there, he saw Kaneki open the door... Slowly.

"Allen..? Are you okay? I thought I heard something.." Kaneki tilted his head, his expression filled with concern.

Putting up the act, Allen shrugged and smiled. "I'm totally fine, don't worry! Thank you for your concern." Smiling, he filled him with reassurance and comfort.

"Ah alright! Well if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." Kaneki bowed before leaving, Allen giving off a small nod before the door closed.

When he heard the click of the door signalling it fully closed, he couldn't resist. Arching his back forward, he put his hands against his face, both of his eyes widening in such strain that the sclera part of his eye was full of red.

Both of his irises glowing bright yellow, his skin darkly grey, his long but cut fingernails a never-ending black, and seven fully shaped stigmatas covering his forehead had appeared, revealing his true Noah form. For Allen, this was him now. And nobody could change that fact.. The fact that he was...

"I am a Noah."


	9. Feelings and Memories

Eyes widening, he shook his head. The thoughts just kept getting worse and worse. He can't help it though. Poor Allen.

"Huh..?" Blinking, he got out of the bed to go and wash himself. Cleaning his body by showering, to brushing his teeth. He was thankful they let him use the bathroom from sanitary purposes. They even gave the boy a fair share of their shampoo. Oh except Touka, she refused. Chuckling, Allen thought of the good things in life rather than the bad things. Like his friends and family.. His family.

He sighed. Tearing up, he was beginning to forget about The Order. He doesn't want to.. In fact he still loved The Order. Sometimes it would seem that he despises The Order, but that in fact isn't the real Allen. The truth is, he would never ever hate or seem vile to the organization. They welcomed him with open arms, gave him hope, gave him friends and family. They were his happiness, his true home. He missed them well. Even his always keep walking motto can't excuse his love for his family. Nothing can. It will forever and always remain in his heart.. Not even the Noahs-

He shook his head. He can't afford to think of the Noahs or else he will fall off the deep end again. He just needs to keep thinking about the Order and everything will go back to normal. Yes, that will most definitely work. Just keep thinking.. of hope. Hope is all Allen needs, and then he will return home where Lenalee, Komui, Lavi, Kanda, Marie, Timothy, Krory, Miranda, Chaoji, The Generals, and everyone else he loves will welcome him back with open arms once more. Then, he will be free. Everything will go back to the way it was, where everyone was happy. Where everything was how it's supposed to be. Right?

Allen smiled. These are the thoughts that gave him hope of returning home. They are what makes him dream that tomorrow will be the day that he will be free of this Noah shit.

"Hey! What about me?!"

Of course. Nea just had to disrupt everything like usual.

Allen sighed, rolling his eyes. Finishing up, he was too lost in his thoughts. After showering and brushing his teeth, doing his business, he left the bathroom and got dressed. He found a simple white shirt and some black slacks that complimented well with his white shirt. Looking around, he had to find a jacket or some kind of sleeve to cover his arm. Going in the closet a few feet away from the bed, he looked around as he found a perfect smooth coat that fits just as well. Putting it on, his look was finished, other than the shoes that are outside of the room near the stairs that lead to the coffee cafe known as the infamous Anteiku.

"Looking stylish there. So nice of them to lend you some clean fresh clothing. Now you don't smell like Tyki anymore!" Nea laughed. Seriously though, thank goodness. Blood does not smell good, especially when it's on Tyki.

"Thank you, Nea." Allen smiled in politeness. He must be feeling great today if he's acting with such great manners.

Leaving the room, he closed the door on his way out.

Making his way downstairs, he was greeted by Yoshimura. Luckily, this was before the cafe was open.

"Hello there, Allen. I thank you for coming downstairs before Anteiku opens. Although I do ask a favor of you, if you don't mind of course." Yoshimura said in respect.

"Of course! I apologize if I didn't come downstairs earlier than you wanted me to." Allen bowed.

"No need to apologize. Now then, I want you to meet someone." He gestures to follow him, which he does.

Heading to the back of the cafe, Allen was greeted by a girl smaller than him with short brown hair. She was hugging her mother, who was rubbing her hair in return. They looked a bit panicked for some reason, which Allen was a bit familiar with.

"I want you to meet Mrs. Ryouko and Hinami Fueguchi. They are very friendly friends. The favor I ask you is protection. Yes, I want you to protect them." Yoshimura looked at Allen with such seriousness in his eyes.

Hinami flinched a bit, going behind her mother in shyness.

Of course, Allen bowed. There was no way he could refuse such request, and not only that but he can tell something is wrong and the family is truly in need of help. Although for Hinami, she cannot excuse herself of what she witnessed in front of her eyes. And what she saw.. Was something nobody in this world would ever think to be true.

Slowly walking up to them, he bowed and introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Allen Walker. I am an Exorcist. And no you don't have to worry, I only target those known as Akuma." He giggles in reassurance, as well as a friendly smile that just screamed trust and protection.

Hinami was still a bit wary, but slowly calming down. For her mother though, she knew Yoshimura's word. If he trusted Allen, then she would as well trust him. Shaking his hand, they got along swell.

Allen turned, looking back at Yoshimura. "Well then, I don't mean to intrude but is there a firm reason why they need protection? Not that I'm refusing of course." He smiles again, reassuring he accepts the request.

"It's quite a long story. To be honest, I don't believe you don't need to know much. You have your secrets too I'm sure. All you need to know is that they need protection. From Anteiku, and to you." Yoshimura said.

Allen nodded. Turning around again, he bowed. "Well then, I thank you very much. Is there something else? I don't mind if you request for anything more."

Hinami shouted. "Shopping! I want to go shopping!"

"Shopping?" Allen froze, body and soul.

"Yeah! There's this book I really want to get.. Kaneki is helping me learn to read and understand many words in the dictionary. I hope he can come along too, if that doesn't bother you too much." Hinami said in a shy tone. She was excited no doubt, but still wary.

Allen laughed. "Of course! Although I honestly don't know where he is, I'm sure he would love to come though." He put two thumbs up with a bright smile on his face.

"I don't know.. I think this is still too sudden.." The mother looked around, holding her daughter tightly.

"Well if we go shopping then we might find Daddy!" She giggled, getting even more excited.

Hope filling her eyes, she smiled in glee. "Well alright then. Let's get all the books you've ever wanted." Ryouku pat her daughter's head, making their way out.

Allen nodding to Yoshimura, Yoshimura nodding to Allen. They started to head out.

Kaneki was cleaning the tables for the welcoming guests who were about to come in for the morning. Sighing, he was thinking about his best friend Hide. He was wondering how he was doing, and if he was going to college everyday like he promised. Sadly smiling, he was thinking of all the memories he and Hide shared. He missed him, he really did. Sometimes, he wonders when he will see him again. Hide that is..

"Kaneki.." Yoshimura held his shoulder lightly.

Stopping, he looked up at him. "Huh? Oh sorry.. Yes?"

"Hinami and her Mother, along with Allen are going shopping. Would you like to come with them?" He questioned Kaneki with a polite manner, taking his hand off of his shoulder.

"Oh! Yes! I would love to!" He stopped cleaning the tables, moving the cleaning supplies to the back as he got himself ready. Both posture and cleanliness.

Soon everyone was at the front door, including Allen.

"Before you guys go, I have a question for Allen." Yoshimura stated.

"Yes Mr. Yoshimura?" His eyes widened, not expecting the sudden call.

"I find this a bit odd but... Why hasn't your cursed eye activated today?"


	10. Bloodlust

To be honest.. For some odd reason, nobody really had an answer for Yoshimura's question. Not even Allen, which was obvious since he was the user. Whenever Allen's cursed eye activated it meant that either an Akuma was nearby, or that it wanted something. Trying to control it was hard enough and thinking of the possibility that it has stopped working would never have crossed his mind. It's been with him for most of his life so it would make sense for him to figure out everything about it; other than it's ability to be unpredictable. Although there has always been one thing about the cursed eye that has stayed the same. The ability to detect Akuma. It was always able to detect the demons that the Millennium Earl creates known as Akuma. Then there's the question on why it detects Ghouls. Shouldn't it only detect Akuma? Which then leads back to Yoshimura's question.. In the end it probably doesn't really matter... All we gotta do is keep walking forward anyway, right?

Allen shook his head. "I honestly don't know why.. I'm sorry Mr Yoshimura. If it's not activating then it must mean it wants something.. but that something is what makes it confusing." He then shrugs with a disappointed look. It actually looked like Allen wanted to give Mr Yoshimura an answer.

Mr Yoshimura sighed then opening the front door of Anteiku for everybody. "Oh don't worry about it then. You're probably just in a mood for a bite." He smiled in reassurance, but that mood for a bit made Allen quite tense for a second there, which made Hinami chuckle.

"Come on guys! We gotta hurry before all of the books I want are out of sale!" Hinami drags her mom with her out of the cozy cafe, where her mom tried to send her signals to slow down, cheerfully smiling with a quick tear drop on the side of her forehead.

"Alright alright I'm coming!" Kaneki soon followed, where Allen then trailed behind, Mr Yoshimura waving from a distance.

"Hmm.." Was the only thing he said before closing the front door, flipping the sign to open to start the new fresh day.

"Tykkiii! I'm so jealous of these girls, they're all so pretty while I'm here with a pointy tip of a hair!" Road pouted. It seemed they were out shopping or looking at the new and trendy styles.

"I think it rather suits you Road, don't you agree, Mercym?" Tyki remarks at Mercym, in which he responds with a quick nod.

"That isn't the point! What's the point is that maybe I need to change up my style a bit.. and maybe get a nice little haircut on the side." She starts to imagine and think of ideas for the future on her design. Smiling, she was overfilled with confidence as she couldn't wait to start.

"Oooo! Oooo! Pick me! Pick me! I can do it! Hee!" Jasdero happily squeals, running over in which Wisely comes in, his foot sticking out to trip him.

"Not in a chance." Wisely chuckles.

"Hey!" Next it was Devit to grouch on over. "I demand you to say sorry right now!" He seemed pretty angry.

"Yeah! Hee!" Jasdero agreed, still on the floor in an awkward position.

"Guys don't forget to stick to the original plan. We gotta get our lost brother." Tyki then smiles, ready to get his brother.

"We'll be fine! Besides we gotta go to the candy store next! I call all the lollipops-" Road's eyes widened. The rest of the Noah's listened in, nodding.

"Looks like the boy is finally on the move.. What a coincidence to see him so near. How about we finally pay him a visit, shall we?" Tyki starts to walk, where the rest of the Noahs followed.

"Wait for me you guys!" Road once again pouts, throwing down the clothing she had picked out from the store, in which one of the Akumas that were behind them in human form gladly put them back on the shelf.

They were near... so close... but he wanted to get away. He wanted to get away as fast as he could.. he just wanted to escape.. but he couldn't. He was in the clutches of "his" hands.. wrapped around his little dirty finger. He was the puppet, tied in strings and controlled. All he could do is accept his fate and keep walking forward, just like he said. Those words that came out of his mouth almost everyday gave him hope. It made him sure that everything would be just fine. It was that one line that kept him from kicking the bucket and screaming; begging to leave this hateful and dark world. If there was a world out there that was different.. was much happier.. a world that nobody in this world could ever come up with. We needed that world.. the world where we all used to belong too.. Where did it go... Where did it go, Allen?

"Hey where did it go?" Allen blinked, looking around.

Kaneki stopped, turning around to face Allen. Tilting his head in confusion, he wasn't sure why Allen was looking around all of a sudden. "Are you okay, Allen? Try to keep up, alright?"

"Oh sorry! I just thought I was looking for something a second ago.." Allen again with his usual trademark smile, his hand scratching the back of his head. Soon, he was walking again with the group.

Walking aisle to aisle, Allen wandered through many shelves that contained each and every book per genre. Strangely for some reason he tried to look in every aisle to see if there was any trace of the Holy War, but to no avail. It was as if it didn't exist in this world at all.. but then it wouldn't explain the Ghouls. Turning around, his eyes widened. There was suddenly a book that caught his eye. Walking over to it, he picked it up. Reading the title, his mind was overtaken by the curiosity and familiarity of it, and then there was author's name under it.

"Noah"

Takatsuki Sen

He couldn't believe it. For some odd coincidence, there was a book with the title of Noah.. it couldn't be.. could it?

Sitting down, he started to skim. Seconds turned to minutes, then to an hour. It turns out that the book was about a boy in the late 19th century named Noah. He was fighting not just for his friends and family, but for the world. It was barely on the brink of destruction and ruin. The world was dark and broken. You probably wouldn't be able to see a thing. But that all aside, the boy named Noah still fought. He still fought for his life and the world. Because there was one thing in his mind that led him to hope.. It was to keep moving forward.. to keep walking.

Allen had to cry. This was too big to be a coincidence. Tears streaming down his cheeks, for a second he couldn't control himself. Eyes flashing yellow without noticing, he wiped his tears. "I-Impossible.."

"Allen.." Nea tried to get his attention.

Blinking, he shook his head, looking up, he saw Kaneki.

"Sorry about that I was lost in thought because of the book.." Once again, Allen apologized with a touch of a smile.

"Honestly I actually couldn't help myself and just had to take a look at what you were reading.. I actually can't believe you're a fan of Takatsuki Sen too! She's one of my favorite authors and not to mention that she has a bunch of top selling books!" All of a sudden Kaneki got all excited, sitting right next to him as he had a bit of a twinkle in his eyes.

"I didn't know that! Honestly myself I actually just picked up this book randomly as it caught my eye. Sad to say but this is actually my first time hearing about her, I apologize." Allen acted all formal, trying not to make him disappointed.

"You don't have to apologize! In fact I'm glad you're taking a big interest in her work. I can't even describe how amazing she is in her abilities!" Kaneki kept talking and rambling on about the author, forgetting about almost everything in the process.

Allen nodded and listened. He didn't want to be rude and interrupt him. Sadly though for Kaneki's rambling, Hinami ran up. She was hugging a book tightly with a big smile on her face. "Come on guys! Mom is ready to pay!" She grabbed Kaneki by the hand, running with him in excitement. This caused Allen to shake his head, sighing. "Wait for me!"

Walking on the sidewalk, everyone was pleased with their books they bought. Luckily for Kaneki, he had more time to talk about Takatsuki Sen to Allen. Their conversation lasted on what it seemed forever, and Kaneki wished it had went more than that. He could always talk about his favorite authors and never get bored or tired. He loved everything about books dearly and it was what helped him grow up, other than being with his best friend Hide of course.

"It'd be nice to go back there and take Hide. We can go together with him. I think that would be a pretty nice idea." Kaneki said to Allen.

"I think so too." Allen responded back, excited to go back with Kaneki and his friend.

"Hide just isn't really into books as much as me though.. so we would probably go to a burger joint afterwards." He chuckles, rubbing his stomach. Going to a burger joint isn't as "good" as getting his favorite trademark burger that Hide always gets him though..

"B-Burgers..?" Allen suddenly tensed up, looking down as his stomach made a huge grumbling noise.

Kaneki let out a laugh. Soon he stopped, realizing that even though Allen was able to still feast on a hamburger, all he could feast on now was a simple dish of human flesh. Even though it was his life now, he couldn't hide that feeling of a bit of jealousy.

"Y-Yeah.." Kaneki sighed, walking a bit faster.

Allen looked at him, tilting his head. Confused a bit, not realizing his situation.

The walk now seemed to be a bit.. awkward. Hinami was busy talking to her mom, while Kaneki seemed to be deep in his thoughts. Allen on the other hand, while following them, he was also a bit wary. Passing citizen by citizen, looking at the stores, something had told him to stay on guard. For some odd reason, he could feel something.. sense something. It was close whatever it was..

Eyes widened, he stopped walking. "..."

"Huh?" Kaneki stopped also, turning around. "A-Allen..?"

"Run"

Dash. Past Kaneki, past Hinami, past Hinami's mother, past the citizens, past everybody, he kept running. Sweat dripping down, his eyes widened as he forgot to blink. Heavy breathing, and as well as pacing, he could feel it... The feeling he knew all too well.. The feeling of..

Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> I am happy to share that I have finally put Hide and Eat onto Archiveofourown. I hope you all enjoy reading! Thank you so much! ^.^


End file.
